


Her Dream

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Children, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Happy, Lotor snores, Lotura - Freeform, Morning, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allura (Voltron), Voltron, Waking Up, appreciation, bed, lotor - Freeform, prompt, sleeping, snoring, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 2: Dreams.Lotura.Allura wakes up and is grateful.





	Her Dream

Allura carefully turned around in her bed, stretching her arms as she was newly awaken. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was messy white hair, and the man with lilac skin that she loved. Lotor was still asleep, lightly snoring. For being an emperor, he did not sleep gracefully at all.

Not that Allura minded, she loved him, and that was the only thing that mattered. Just looking at his peaceful face made her calm, she wondered what he was dreaming about, if it had been such a delightful dream as the one she had just awoken from.

The small kick in her stomach just remembered her even more, and details from it came back. It had been her and Lotor in a peaceful universe, raising a small family. A mix of lilac and dark skinned children with long white hair and altean marks running around the castle, playing, laughing, calling her mother. Some of them had galran fangs or claws like their father, and proudly showed them with a smile before playing with their siblings, as Allura had admired them.

That had been her dream. To raise a family with Lotor in a peaceful world, seeing the children happily grow up, being the beginning of a new fantastic era. It had been a wonderful dream, almost too good to be true.

But it still was.

She felt another kick, and looked down at her heavily swollen belly. She was eight months along, almost full term, and soon she would get to hold her and Lotor’s child in her own arms, she would become a mother.

Her glance shifted over to Lotor again, still sleeping. She appreciated him so much, and before she got out of bed to eat breakfast, she planted a light kiss on his lilac cheek.

Lotor showed that dreams could become reality, because he was the father of her child.


End file.
